Yukino Takara
Yukino Takara is one of the characters appearing in DxD: Emperor of Creation. She is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy, and is a member of the Scientific Research Club. She is Rudori's Bishop, reincarnated with two pieces. She is also the possessor of the Sacred Gear, Gelid World. Appearance Yukino has the look of a young, attractive female with blue eyes, and long, silvery-white hair reaching down to her waist with three hair-clips in the right part of her hair. She is usually seen wearing the Kuoh Academy's females' uniform. After finishing her training, she cut her hair short and styled it into a bob-cut. Personality Yukino is very shy and has a hard time expressing her actual feelings, often being embarrassed and running away. She has also displayed stalker habits to her person of interest, Hiro. Always following him to school, and always staring at him during class, even going as far as rubbing his desk. Her timid attitude also gets carried over in battle, being easily scared and is usually in need of protection. Despite this, she is still a useful and powerful fighter, helping whenever she can. After Hiro's kidnapping at the hands of Vale however, she drastically changed. Yukino became bent on becoming stronger so she can protect him, ensuring that the same thing won't happen again. She lost her shy and timid nature, and was instead replaced by a serious, and stoic Yukino. She was no longer dependant on Hiro, but still felt betrayed upon realizing that he was a terrorist. Eventually, she understood Hiro and returned to her usual shy self whenever around him. History As a child, Yukino was the only survivor as her parents, as well as her entire village, was frozen completely after her Sacred Gear went out of control. She was then found by Rudori and Hitomi, the former seeing her starving and dying condition and reincarnatin her into a Devil. She spent the latter part of her life with her new master, and eventually enrolled in Kuoh Academy, having met Hiro as the model student of their classroom. Powers and Abilities Magic Talent: As a Bishop, Yukino possesses enhanced magical abilities and excels in all categories of demonic powers. Demonic Powers: As a Bishop, Yukino also possesses enhanced demonic powers, mostly used in tandem and/or to enhance her Sacred Gear. After her training, she has learned how to redirect her attacks. As well as increase the speed of her attacks, being able to launch multiple attacks at the same time. Enhanced Speed: Due to her training, she has developed speed that would be enough to classify her as a Knight, although not catching up to Hiro's or Yuuki's speeds. Equipment Gelid World (ジェリッド・ワールド, Jeriddo Wārudo): Is the Sacred Gear possessed by Yukino. It allows her to generate and manipulate ice, which she utilizes for various purposes. She can also make it so everything that comes in contact with her body freezes, but this ability can also affect others around her if Yukino loses control of it. As seen when she froze Hiro after the latter tried giving her CPR during their first meeting. After her training, her utilization of the Sacred Gear became more immense, allowing her to create a barrier to isolate a single area and slowly freeze anything or anyone in it. She can also generate ice underneath her opponents, either to restrain their feet, or to encase them in a cage of ice. * Gelid Wedding Dress (ジェリッド・ウェディング・ドレス, Jeriddo U~edingu Doresu): Yukino's subspecies Balance Breaker. It clads Yukino in something that resembles a wedding dress, reflecting her desire to be Hiro's bride. In this form, she wears a golden crown with a white veil attached to it. She has a white bow with a gem attached to her neck. Additionally, there are gold extensions attached to both her hips and forearms. The edges of her skirt fold together like flower petals, while the tips of her skirt are also gold in color. During this state, Yukino has the ability to increase the area of effect of her ice barriers, this time instantly freezing anything within them. She can also cause a very large and powerful explosion with her at the center, freezing everything around her. Although, she only uses this ability in Rating Games, with the retirement system protecting her from dying. Since the ability is similar to that of a Devil's self-destruct spell. Quotes TBA Trivia *Yukino's appearance is based off of Origami Tobiichi from the anime Date A Live. *Yukino's height is 152cm, and her three sizes are B75/W55/H79. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters